the_safe_just_dancefandomcom-20200214-history
Bang Bang
Bangbangtrailer Bang Bang Game(s) Just Dance 2015 Artist Jessie J, Ariana Grande & Nicki Minaj Year 2014 No. of Gold Moves 5 Dancer Gender(s) All Females (♀/♀/♀/♀) Alternate versions Just Dance VIP (Tyler Oakley & Jessie J) Mode Dance Crew Pictogram Color China Pink/Tyrian Purple/ Battleship Gray/Scarlet Glove Color Bluish-Gray/Dark Red/Light Pink/ Purple-Pink Lyrics Color Yellow Source Not to be confused with Ninja Re Bang Bang. "Bang Bang" by Jessie J, Ariana Grande & Nicki Minaj is featured on Just Dance 2015. Contentsshow Dancers This is a dance crew of four young women. ◾P1: The first coach has brown fluffy hair at chest length. She's wearing a yellow sleeveless crop top with a purple fringe outline, bright lavender shorts, pink thigh high socks, and purple knee high stiletto boots. She's also seen wearing a big red and yellow necklace. Her hair makes her look similar to Nicki Minaj. ◾P2: The second coach has short red hair. She's wearing a pink strapless bra with a purple bow tie and gold chest straps attached to her pants, dark red patent pants, and red peep toe stiletto ankle boots with cutouts on the back of the heel. She's also seen wearing a pink and gold gem necklace. ◾P3: The third coach has short purple hair. She's wearing a purple and pink sleeveless top with gold belts, a brown skirt, knee high socks where one is pink and the other is red, and brown peep toe stilettos with gold triangles. It looks like Jessie J. ◾P4: The fourth coach has long dark red hair in a ponytail. She's wearing a red sleeveless top that's cropped at the stomach, red shorts with gold patent straps, purple fish net tights, and purple booties with gold patent stripes. This dancer looks the same to Ariana Grande. Balance coach 1 P1 Balance coach 2 P2 Balance coach 3 P3 Balance coach 4 P4 Add a photo to this gallery Background The background is shown to be a light up stage (akin to Ain't No Other Man), or a roulette. The floor is mostly red and contains a black circle in the middle. That black circle has a yellow sun pattern. The red part of the floor has shining lights on it. The walls has lines of circular lights and a lighting up "Bang Bang." At some parts of the song, four Ace playing cards with each of the four shapes appear and zoom in behind each dancer. The background also looks like a roulette wheel. Gold Moves There are five Gold Moves in the routine: Gold Moves 1, 2 3 & 4: Shake your arms and lift your left leg. This occurs when the chorus starts. Gold Move 5: Pose accordingly: P1, raise your arms over your head; P2, put your hands behind your head; P3, put your right hand behind your head; P4, raise your right arm. These are the final moves of the routine. BB 1 Gold Move 1, 2, 3 & 4 BB 2 Gold Move 5 Add a photo to this gallery Trivia ◾ This is the fourth Jessie J song in the series. The first one is Price Tag from Just Dance 3, the second one is Domino from Just Dance 4 (Wii U exclusive), and the third one is Wild from Just Dance 2014. ◾ This is the fourth Ariana Grande song in the series. The first one is The Way from Just Dance 2014, the second one is Put Your Hearts Up from Just Dance Kids 2014, the third one is Problem from Just Dance 2015 and the fifth one is Break Free from Just Dance 2015. ◾ This is the fifth Nicki Minaj song in the series. The first one is Beauty and a Beat from Just Dance 4, the second one is Super Bass from Just Dance 4, the third one is Starships from Just Dance 2014, and the fourth one is Pound The Alarm from Just Dance 2014. ◾Although only three girls sing this song, (first, second, and fourth coach) there are four dancers even though Just Dance 2015 features a trio mode. ◾"Booty", the whole line "back-back seat of my car", and "on wood" are censored. The second line refers to sex in the car, and the third refers to a man's reproductive organs. However, "Moscato" isn't, because it's a name for an alcoholic drink. ◾ However, "Backseat Lover" isn't censored in Walk This Way. But yet the line "Bang bang all over you." isn't censored surprisingly. This line has something to do with having sex. ◾ This is not the first time a full line is censored. In American Boy, the line "But I'mma like what's underneath them" is censored (but only in Extra Songs). ◾ "Seat of the car" can still be heard, but it looks more like "Police Car". ◾ "On" from "on wood" is still heard. ◾ Cockin' it is still heard in the line Bang, bang, cockin' it in Nicki's rap. ◾ Despite censoring "back-back seat of my car",you can still hear Ariana Grande say "seat of my car" in the second chorus ◾This makes Ariana Grande tied with Katy Perry for an artist in Just Dance history to appear in a game more than twice. Ariana Grande in Just Dance 2015 with Problem, Bang Bang, and Break Free. Katy Perry in Just Dance 2014 with I Kissed a Girl, Roar, and Waking Up In Vegas. Katy Perry also has 3 appearances in Just Dance 3 with California Gurls, Teenage Dream and E.T. ◾ Despite Part of Me being recycled, it does not count since it is not an in-game original. ◾This song was announced during the "MTV 2014 Video Music Awards" via Twitter along with Black Widow. Source ◾ The 1st dancer of this song is Aurélie Sériné. This was officially proven on justdanceworld.com ◾ The 2nd dancer looks like the So What coach. ◾ The 3rd dancer looks like the 3rd coach from Safe And Sound. ◾ This song is the latest-released song to be featured on Just Dance 2015. It was released on 29 July 2014 which is later than any of the songs in the same game. ◾ It was released after the launch of the first Just Dance 2015 trailer, which means the routine was made well after Just Dance 2015 was announced. ◾ The 1st dancer looks similar to Nicki Minaj (because of her hair), The 3rd to Jessie J and the 4th looks the same to Ariana Grande. ◾ This is the first Jessie J song that is a dance crew, along with being the first to not be a solo. ◾ In the last chorus, "let me" is spelled as "lemme". The same happens with 'mix Moscato it should be 'Myx Moscato' and 'it's friends in a bottle' should be 'it's frizz in a bottle' they might have changed it because 'it's frizz in a bottle' refers to champagne. ◾ In the game, P2's hair color is red but her avatar has orange hair. ◾ After Nicki's rap, they have a move which looks like they are rubbing each other's butts, even though the hands do not actually make contact with each other's butts. ◾ The choreography is performed by Aurélie Sériné, Juliana Casas Herrera, Laure Dary and Céline Baron. ◾ Jessie J and Tyler Oakley counts as one dancer on the World Dance Floor when seen as a Just Dance VIP, Tyler plays as P2 and Jessie J plays as P3, although both of them are counted to be playing as P4. Their avatar is that of P1 for Aquarius. ◾ However, on Wii, the video for Tyler and Jessie is not seen (like all other VIPs on the World Dance Floor) and they play for P4. ◾ If you look closely at P1 in the Player Selection Menu, she gives up the middle finger. It's a bit strange that the developers used that pose, since it's way too inappropriate. ◾ In the files of JD 2015 Motion Controller, the name for this song is "Balance". ◾ If you look at the pictogram sprite in JDNow files, you can notice that the coaches' colour schemes were different. Gallery Screenshot 533 4DANCERBANGBANG The 4th Dancer 2DANCERBANGBANG The 2nd Dancer 3DANCERBANGBANG The 3rd Dancer 10660661 670590023009515 190867502 n 2014-08-28 18.20.00 The crew together Bang bang close up A closer view of the dancers Balance Bang Bang 01-Bang Bang P2 Avatar Images 2343 The 1st Dancer Bang Bang Bang Bang 10435920 10152672728084711 2958875034907565784 n Balance pictos-sprite Pictograms BangBangExtraction Add a photo to this gallery Videos 04:23 Jessie J, Ariana Grande, Nicki Minaj - Bang Bang Jessie J, Ariana Grande, Nicki Minaj - Bang Bang 03:36 Just Dance 2015 - Bang Bang - 5* Stars Just Dance 2015 - Bang Bang - 5* Stars 04:22 FULL GAMEPLAY! Jessie J & Tyler Oakley - WDF VIP on Bang Bang Just Dance 2015 FULL GAMEPLAY! Jessie J & Tyler Oakley - WDF VIP on Bang Bang Just Dance 2015 Add a photo to this gallery